


Summer Day

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Simon/OC fics [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Simon is out on a run, but that doesn’t mean there’s all work and no play.





	Summer Day

Christ, it was hot. One of the hottest days of the year, Simon was sure of it. And, of course, Negan would send them out on a run now for something trivial. They were supposed to find an old video store? Like a Blockbuster. Or maybe it was supposed to be a record store? Simon couldn’t exactly remember. The heat was really getting to him.

It didn’t help either that his passenger was wearing a particularly short – and distracting – pair of shorts. Every so often he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at her long, long legs and thighs thick and sweet as honey from the corner of his eye. Summer, perhaps ironically named Summer Day, didn’t seem to notice. She was playing the role of navigator, tracing her fingers over the map. The map was unfolded out so wide that her upper half was practically hidden behind it as if were a shade. Only her legs, shiny with sweat, were visible, and since her shorts stopped so high, it looked like she wasn’t wearing anything at all. Simon was very grateful that she had her nose to the map so that she couldn’t notice the not-so-little problem going on in his cargo pants.

Suddenly, from behind the map, Summer spoke up, “I think we’re going the wrong way.”

Snapping his eyes forward, Simon kept driving, not slowing down. “Where do you want me to go?”

“I think you should have taken that right turn earlier,” Summer peeks out from behind her map at him and then looks right back at it. “This is strange. I don’t normally have to correct you. Where’s your head, Simon?”

“It’s this damn heat,” he excuses himself, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. The cracked leather underneath his palms grounds him enough that he reminds himself to keep his eyes on the road rather than watching how Summer’s thighs jiggle from the sway of the truck. “I was supposed to add more Freon to AC this morning, but I got sidetracked with other things.”

“You’re normally not someone to get distracted so easily,” Summer comments. The map ruffles as she folds it up neatly in her hand until its small enough to use as a fan. Now Simon can see where she tied the bottom of her shirt into a knot, hitching it high, tucked underneath her breasts. Sweat glistens on her cleavage, her glasses are nearly fogged up. One drop of sweat clings to her dark skin, rolling down from her temple, down her neck, down down down to the gap between her breasts and Simon is so jealous of a droplet of sweat in that moment – “Simon! The road!”

Immediately, he is forced to correct himself. It may be the end of the world, but accidents still happen. And it would be pretty dumb to die in a car crash now after having lived through a lot of bullshit. “Sorry,” he apologizes and nervously checks his rearview mirror to see if the rest of the convoy is still following. They are. He hopes that they won’t comment on his driving later.

“It’s fine, Simon,” Summer assures him, “and this road still gets to a Blockbuster. Won’t make much of a difference now in our gas either.”

Not able to help himself from sneaking another glance, Simon sees Summer take off her glasses and rub the lenses against her clothed breasts, squinting down at herself. His eyes travel a little lower towards that pudge revealed from between her tucked up t-shirt and her high-waisted shorts that come up over her pot belly. He’d love to ran his tongue over that tempting sliver of dark skin, over each raised and ropey ridge of her stretch marks before dipping his tongue lower into her navel and then decidedly even lower than that – “Simon, what the shit!”

Again, he has to correct himself, this time to swerve around a Dead-Alive. The truck could have rammed it, but it would have been messy and their AC wouldn’t forgive them. Before he could apologize again, Summer is already talking. “Do you need to pull over and let me drive? Because I can do it if you need to take a break.”

“I don’t need a break,” Simon argues back, tone a little irritated but not quite snappy.

“Then what do you need?” And Simon swears he’s imagining the flirtatious undertone to Summer’s voice because where the hell did that come from. But then there’s no way in hell that he can imagine Summer’s long fingers wrapping around his muscled thigh and squeezing.

Without meaning to, he groans and quickly glances over at her, catching how her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. That pouty bottom lip should be in his own mouth. “Summer Day, what are you doing?”

“Well, it’s a beautiful summer day,” she says, voice deceptively light, and puts away the map in the center console. “And I’m a beautiful Summer Day – at least you must think so since you can’t keep your eyes off of me today.” Carefully, she unbuckles herself and arranges it where she’s kneeling in her seat, leaning over the center console, soft breasts pillowing against the thigh she just squeezed. “If you won’t let me drive the truck, then I’ll just drive stick another way.”

Shooting her an incredulous look, Simon doesn’t protest. Sure, this is a surprise, but Simon has always liked surprises, and this wasn’t an unwelcomed one. “Go for it, Summer. Show me what you got.”

“I plan to,” she smirks at him, and caresses his bulge through his pants. “How nice of you to already be so hard all for me, Simon.” She pets him a little harder, and the inseam digs in, simultaneously as pleasurable as it is frustrating. “Sure you’re not gonna crash if I do this?”

Daring to glance down, Simon’s eyes connect with hers over the gold rims of her glasses. Her eyes are wide, warm, and a soft. He could drown in them forever. “I’ll try my best.”

“Your best is always good enough, Simon,” she purrs. Then her hands unbuckle his belt, unzip and unbutton his pants. She reaches in through the slit of his pants and boxers, pulling out his length which is already hot and heavy in the palm of her hand. The feel of her silky palm against his hardness is such a relief that Simon feels himself pulse in arousal, surging impossibly harder that it almost hurts. “Fuck, you’re so big. I love it,” Summer earnestly compliments him, thumbing through his slit to spread the gathering moisture of precome over the rest of his length.

Overhead, Simon hisses, but doesn’t comment. It’s getting a little hard to breathe, and the air is so thick within the cab of the truck that Simon feels like a swamp is gathering in his lungs. He is forced to roll down his window a bit, the relief of the air blowing in over his face hardly cooling him down at all. Simon pants weakly and presses down a little more on the gas so that the air could blow harder against his skin.

Summer doesn’t even look up at the sound. Instead, she just continues to slowly slick his erection up, almost as if she were lathering him up for a bath or massaging in a body lotion with the way her fingers dig in and swirl in hypnotic little circles. He wants to feel her mouth, but he has a feeling that she’s deliberately teasing him. She wants him to wait, she must have planned this, what with her shorts and tied up shirt, her top so low-cut and the few extra minutes she worked into their route by letting him continue to go straight. Simon had to give her credit for cleverness.

And then Simon was giving her credit for cleverness for another reason entirely as she reached down and cupped his heavy balls. She rolled them in her hand, experimentally pulling at the soft and sensitive skin, and Simon grits his teeth at the slight pain edging his pleasure. He likes it – more than that he loves it – but he wasn’t going to give in and admit to that so quickly. Summer couldn’t get him to beg so soon now, could she?

But he was wrong, because soon she was running her nails down his length so lightly that it felt like ants had just crawled across him. He jumps in her touch, stomach tightening and rolling simultaneously. And her touch feels so good, but still he wants more. This isn’t enough for him and he’s been hard for too long now. Reaching down, Simon laces his fingers through her thick tresses at the top of her head and with equal measures of firmness and gentleness pushes her face down towards his jutting, needy erection.

Summer actually laughs at him for that, but goes with the movement. She doesn’t take him into her mouth, though, instead affectionately nuzzling against the head of his cock as he beat it against her plump cheeks. “What do we say, Simon?” Her voice is warm, but Simon prefers its warm to the heat of the day, though he’d rather have Summer’s heat another day. Maybe, if he could tempt her to lean over further…

“Please, Summer,” Simon manages through his teeth, his tone the model for politeness. “Suck me off.”

“Since you asked so politely, how can I refuse?” She giggles at him openly, and adds under her breath, “I’ve always wanted to do this…” Before Simon can ask her more about that, she dips her head down and finally takes his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Her mouth is a vacuum around him, sucking hard. Summer only has the tip in, but it feels so good that Simon forgets what he was about to ask and only just manages to keep himself from ramming the rest of the way down her throat.

There are a few experimental licks on Summer’s part as she lolls her tongue over the head of his cock like a lollipop. The wet pops are obscene, but Simon loves it, and his hips buck just a little bit as she tries to take more of him into her mouth. She pulls away and starts planting suckling little kisses up and down his cock instead. “Fuck, your dick is so pretty. I love it,” she breathes, her breath a damp ghost of her mouth over his sensitive skin. “It’s bitter, but, I just, love it. It’s so good.” She tongues through his slit, gathering up the precoma and swallowing it down. “You have to let me swallow.”

“Fuck,” Simon mutters, “you’ll have to let me fuck your mouth so I don’t make a mess everywhere.”

“That’s more than fine.” Summer peeks up at him through her lashes, and Simon watches how her lips stretch around him, her cheeks hollow as she sucks hard. He slides out of her mouth when she adds, “I want you to choke me with your dick, Simon. Pull my fucking hair. Pump me full of come.”

How could Simon deny such a delicious request as that? He tightens the grip he has on her hand and guides her movements as she takes him back into her mouth. Without him having to tell her, Summer relaxes her throat for him, going from a teasing minx to a submissive woman fluidly. Simon loves her newly discovered docile nature just as much, and he fucks her throat. Summer just moans around him, gagging but refusing to pull away for air. He had to admire her commitment, but he also lifted her head up and down, letting her draw in air threw her nose so she could breathe. Still, her eyes were watering, glasses slipping down her nose precariously, drool leaking out of the corners of her mouth. And damn, if Simon didn’t love the pretty picture she made. If he thought it was hard to keep an eye on the road before…

Frequently he glances down at Summer’s face as he selfishly uses her mouth for his pleasure. Surely by tomorrow her lips would be bruised, throat sore. He wonders if the other Saviors will be able to tell that he just shoved his dick down her throat once they get to the Blockbuster. The thought renews his efforts, and he fucks her harder, forces her to take him deeper as he ravages her throat. Simon wants them to know that she’s his now, that she belongs to him.

Below him, Summer’s constantly moaning around his cock, the vibrations tingling all up and down his dick. Her eyes are glazed over, lips slackening. She’s dick drunk on him – on his dick. It’s a heady thought, and he nearly comes on the spot, but Simon wants to prolong this and push his pleasure further. He wants to use more of her.

“Pull your breasts out of your top,” Simon orders, jaw ticking and clenching. From Summer’s angle, she can see the way his Adam’s apple bobs and the tendons in his neck jump, tightening. There’s this one vein that’s close to his temple, and it pulses nearly in time with his veiny dick in her mouth. Obedient, she does as he says, reaching in her bra and pulling out her breasts over the cup and shirt. Her nipples are already hard as diamonds, tightened into dark little knots. Out of all her features, she likes her tits best for their size alone. Simon seems to like them, too.

“Lean further over the console, Summer baby, get closer to me,” Simon commands, coaxing her gently to do as he says while at the same time maintaining his level of authority.

“Yes, sir,” and Summer leans further over the center console, ignore the how it dug uncomfortably into her stomach. Her pants felt too tight, hitched up so high that the inseam was pressed against her slit, rubbing on her clit with every shift of her hips. She had been wet before she’d even started touching Simon, just being in proximity to him was enough to get her hot and bothered. Hell, he made her hotter than these long summer days did at this point.

Releasing the grip he had on her hair, Simon took himself in hand and gently thrummed through her cleavage. Summer caught on fast and pushed her breasts together for him, leaning further over so that every time he threw his hips up, she could catch a mouthful of his dick. Appreciatively, Simon murmured to her, “Good girl,” and his hand released himself only to grab a handful of her rear.

Having her all bent over like that had tempted him with that teasing glimpse of her rear in the air. Her shorts were so high that her ass was already halfway hanging out, and her thick thighs glistened and jiggled as the truck bounced down the uneven road despite the four-wheel drive. Digging his fingers in her skin, Simon squeezed and Summer keened around his dick. Could this be considered a post-apocalyptic world’s only functioning rollercoaster? Because this was a ride Simon never wanted to get off of. This was like his very own personal heaven, and he tilted his head bad, barely able to see the road, and heaved deep lungfuls of air as Summer swallowed around his cock so well. His fingers crept around until they could slip inside her shorts and when he ran his fingertips up her slit, flicking her panties aside, she was sopping wet just for him. He sincerely doubted that it was just sweat either.

Summer’s response to Simon’s fingers was to arch her back, pushing her rear further into the large, rough, calloused palm of his hand. A little desperate she searched for more friction to satisfy her, mumbling her begs for more around the mouthful she had of his cock. Simon didn’t have to understand the words to know what she wanted and he leaned over further so he could better shove his fingers further into her pants. Soon he was knuckle deep in her needy pussy, fingering her hard and fast, and instead of the tears just glistening in her eyes, they fell and dripped down her cheeks in full now. “Almost there, Summer, almost there.”

And neither Summer nor Simon knew if he was referring to the actual Blockbuster destination, his impending orgasm, or Summer’s climax either. But it hardly mattered because a few more thrusts of Simon’s dick in her mouth had Simon coming down her throat without warning. But Summer dutifully sucked it up, trying to quench her thirst in this summer heat, not wasting a drop of his essence.

Simon’s fingers continued to fuck her pussy as he climaxed, the curl of his fingers a little more rough and sloppy. At one point, he pulled his fingers out only to spank his hand hard over her covered pussy and then his fingers slipped inside again to brush right up against her sweet spot – and then Summer was coming, too, and she threw back her head after swallowing his come down and sang out her bliss, nearly sobbing in her relief. The sound carried out of the open window, and if any of the other Saviors had the windows to their vehicles open, they surely would have heard her and recognize Summer’s bliss. Her hips rocked with the movement of his fingers until it slowed down to an erotically slow, soothing dance. Then Simon finally removed his hand from her person when it became too much for her over sensitized pussy.

Clumsily, Summer resituated herself in her seat until she was leaning back comfortable, her boots propped up on the dash board. Her breasts were still hanging out of her shirt, gleaming with Simon’s precome intermingling with her sweat. Needless to say, Summer looked as thoroughly fucked as she was, and she just sat there quietly, spent but happy.

However, Simon, despite being the driver – who never came close to crashing and only hit the gas once – recovered quickly. He sucked his fingers clean, smacking them around his mouth. Summer’s essence was salty sweet like Mexican candy. He wanted more, and swore to himself that he would get more. Then Simon tucked himself away and went back to driving as if nothing had happened. Unlike Summer, when he had climaxed, he was very quiet, just gasping softly into the air. Still, it was the much-needed release he needed, and now he was whistling happily as he drove.

As they neared the Blockbuster, Simon recognizing it from the fading blue and yellow coloring, he slowed down the truck, on the lookout now for Dead-Alives. Turning to Summer in the passenger seat, still sprawled out in a sweaty heap of limbs, Simon smiled at her widely. “Better put yourself together, sweetheart, we’re almost there. But if you think you need a little longer, you can stay in the truck on watch.”

Slurring her words, Summer answered, “Watch sounds kinda nice right now.”

“You can’t fall asleep, Summer.”

“I won’t, Simon.”

“Good. You can sleep on the ride back. And then when we get back the Sanctuary, I’m going to fuck you properly.”

Perking up a bit in her seat, Summer boldly asked, “Is that a promise?”

“Bet your sweet ass it is,” Simon promised. “Now is there anything in there that you may want?”

“Just look out for yourself, Simon. Don’t get hurt.”

Stilling, Simon turned to her with another smile. He hadn’t expected Summer to be so sweet and sentimental towards him already, but maybe she had more than just lust for him. How could he have missed her crush? But he somehow did. There was no other explanation for it. Eventually, he answered her slowly, reassuring, “I never do get hurt, Summer. Just keep an eye out for me while you’re on watch.”

“I always do, Simon,” Summer admitted, confirming Simon’s suspicions about her crush. Rather than dwelling on it, Simon smiled and then leaned over and kissed her mouth, mindful of her tenderness. She eagerly sucked his bottom lip in her mouth, though, so Simon renewed his efforts into the kiss. Summer Day – and this summer day in particular – was just full of surprises. Luckily, Simon liked surprises.


End file.
